Halloween
by IThinkImFallingForYouYacker
Summary: All of the Anubis student love Halloween. Except Nina. When the Anubis gang (and Nina) go out on Halloween night, bad things start to happen. Worst of all, there's a killer on the loose. Will they survive? Or will they all die? I assure you there will be LOTS of drama. Rated T for Taco
1. Hallow's Eve

3rd Person POV

"NINA MARTIN YOU ARE DRESSING UP FOR HALLOWEEN" Amber screamed. "No I'M NOT!" Nina screamed back. It was Hallow's Eve and everyone had their coustumes picked out. Amber was going to be a model, Patricia was going to be a vampire, Joy was going to be a vampire, Mara was going to be a football (soccer) player, Alfie was going to be a zombie, Jerome was going to be a zombie, Mick was going to be an American football player, Eddie was going to be a rockstar, and Fabian was going to be a nerd (*even though he already is*). And then there was Nina. "I will make you dress up for Halloween" Amber growled. Then she walked away. "Thank god she's gone" Nina muttered.

Nina's POV

Maybe I should dress up for Halloween. But what could I be? "Hey Nins" Fabian said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh hey" I replied. "What are you going to be for Halloween?" he asked me. "Well, I wasn't going to be anything but now I want to and I absolutely have no idea what I'm going to be." I said in a complete rush. "Just be a nerd like Fabian" Patricia said walking in. "Ok" i replied. "NINA MARTIN IS DRESSING UP FOR HALLOWEEN!" aMBER SCREAMED. "What a dimwad" Patricia muttered.


	2. Halloween

**Thanks for the reviews so far. This is my first Fanfiction and I thank you for reviewing. It means a lot. I know i forget to do the disclaimer last** chapter** so here it is. I don't own House Of Anubis and I probably never will. ON TO THE STORY!**

_~On Halloween~_

Nina's POV

Ok. Here's what I'm wearing: a striped dress shirt (the shirt is Fabian's), jeans, Converse Sneakers' and fake glasses. "Everyone ready to go?" Mick asked. Everyone replied with "yes". All of a sudden the lights went out. "AHHHHHH!" Amber screamed. "The lights are back on" Jerome said. "Uh guys?" I said/asked. Everyone answered with "yeah?". "I can't see" I replied. "What do you mean?" Patricia asked. "I'm like-blind" I replied. "Let's go! Candy will go out sooner or later" Alfie said. "Fabian? Will you guide me?" I asked Fabian. "Sure" he said. With that we all left (I think).

_~About 8:00 P.M. Still Nina's POV~_

We were in a cave or something because it started raining. " I can barely see!" Amber exclaimed. "Yeah well I can't see at all" I replied. Amber and I fell silent. We all heard faint singing. "1,2, I'm coming for you" someone sang. "Knock it off Slimeball" Patricia said worriedly. "It's not me!" Eddie replied. "3,4, lock the door" we were all completely silent. "5,6, scream and kick" the voice sang. "7,8, lock the gate" "We need to get out of here" Mara said. "9,10, KILL AGAIN" the voice was getting closer line by line. We now heard loud footsteps. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I didn't know who it was considering I'm literally blind. I felt someone pick me up. "NINA!" Joy screamed. Then I felt something hit the back of my head. Everything went black (*pun unintended*)


	3. Awoken

**I don't own House Of Anubis. I'm going to give credit to my friends Madie, Karleigh, and my closest friend Brendan! Thanks guys for helping me with this**** chapter!**

_~8:10 P.M. Halloween~_

Fabian's POV

"NINA!" I screamed running down the cave. I felt a hand pull me back. "Dude we'll find her. Don't spazz out on us" Eddie said. "Sorry, Mate" i replied. "We'll find her dude. Don't worry" Jerome said. I hope they're right.

Nina's POV

I woke up tied to a chair. I looked around. Wait. I got my vision back! But where am I? "HELP ME!" I screamed. "No one can hear you" a voice said. I looked up and saw a figure dressed in black. The room had a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. I struggled to get my wrists untied. "No use trying to get out" The person said. "W-Who are y-you?" I said stuttering through fear. "Well. I know you, yet you don't know me. I have been watching you for a few months now" the person said. "Who. Are. You?!" I asked through gritted teeth. "Let's just say I'm an old friend of Victor." the person said. Then I saw something shine from his (I now determined the person is a guy) pocket. "Ah, you're looking at your locket" he said taking it out of his pocket. "GIVE ME MY LOCKET" I screamed. "Not a chance in hell" he replied. With that he threw it against a wall and it shattered. " Have a nice death" he said placing a bomb in the corner of the room. Then he left. "HELP ME!" I screeched.


	4. The Wall

**_Thank you for following my story! I am currently writing a new story called Anubis 101 Camping Trip. I will try to update that story whenever I have time. Here's Chapter 4 of Halloween! Oh yeah. I don't own House Of Anubis. But, I own my obsession with Brad Kavanagh. _**

**__**_Patricia's POV _

"Where's Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Eddie, and Mick?" I asked. " I saw Fabian run off" Joy said. "which way?" Mara asked. "He went deeper into the cave" Amber replied. "Let's go!" I said. I started running down the cave wondering where Nina could be. "HELP ME" I heard someone scream. I stopped and saw a REALLY small pannel. I saw that it needed a code. I thought about what it could be. Then I typed in a code. 1890.

Nina's POV

I know that this guy isn't Rufus. I know it isnt Jasper. I have no idea who it could- WAIT! If this guy knows who I am, he must be someone who knows someone out of the ten of us from Anubis. JOY'S DAD! Then I heard what sounded like a grinding sound. Then a piece of the wall opened up to reveal…

_**If you think you know who just opened the "wall" put it in the comments. Remember it might not be someone from Anubis. It might be Mr. Winkler. If might be victor. It might be vera. It might be rufus. You never know…**_


	5. RUN!

**Thank you for reviewing! I am currently taking OC's. I don't own House Of Anubis. I have 1 maybe 2 OC's that are official!**

_~Previously on Halloween~_

_Nina's POV_

_I know that this guy isn't Rufus. I know it isnt Jasper. I have no idea who it could- WAIT! If this guy knows who I am, he must be someone who knows someone out of the ten of us from Anubis. JOY'S DAD! Then I heard what sounded like a grinding sound. Then a piece of the wall opened up to reveal…_

_~Currently on_ _Halloween~_

Patricia's POV

The wall opened up to reveal what looked like a storage room. I walked in. I was looking through some boxes when I heard foot steps. "Patricia?" I turned around to see...

Nina's POV

The wall opened up to reveal Eddie? "EDDIE!" I screamed. "Woah bomb alert" he said. "Help get my hands untied" I said. "Kk" he replied. "kk?" I asked. "I'm turning into Amber" He replied. "So is everyone else" I said. "And... Done" he said. Finally my hands were untied. "Look who decided to show up" someone said. Eddie and I both gasped. "IT'S YOU?" We said in unison.

Amber's POV

"AMBER. LET'S. GO." Mara screamed. "I am NOT ruining my new designer shoes!" I yelled. "I got her" Jerome said picking me up. "PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed punching his back. Then Jerome, Mara, and I stopped. And there was a a blast of fire was coming toward us. "RUN!" JEROME YELLED.


	6. It's WHO?

**Ive gotten a ton OC suggestions. Thank you for sending them in. I don't own House Of Anubis.**

**_Patricia's POV_**

"Patricia?" a voice said/asked. I turned around to see someone who i know. Someone close to me. **(*I'll put Patricia's POV at the end*)**

**_Fabian's POV_**

"What's that?!" Alfie screamed. "WHO CARES? JUST RUN!" Mick screamed. That's what did.

**_Nina's POV_**

"IT'S YOU?!" Eddie and I screamed. "Yes. Yes it is" the person said. "We trusted you!" Eddie said screamed. "It's not just me" the person replied. You know how I thought that Joy's dad kidnapped me? I was WAYYYY wrong. It was none other than Eric Sweet.

**_Mick's POV_**

We got outside to see everyone but Nina, Patricia, and Eddie. "Where are they?!" Amber screeched. "They're ok" Joy replied calmly. "Hopefully" Alfie muttered. "ALFIE" Mara yelled. Fabian just stood there looking at the ground. Then we saw figures running to the opening of the cave.

_**Patricia's POV**_

"J-Jason?" I said stuttering. "What are you doing here?" He asked through gritted teeth. "I-I came to say hi?" my answer turned to be a question. "Get out. NOW" He screamed. I walked out and heard someone scream my 'name'. "YAKKER RUN!" Eddie screamed. Then a bullet whizzed past my head. Best Halloween ever.


	7. If Only They Knew

**I don't own House Of Anubis.**

**_Fabian's POV  
_**"Who's that?!" Amber screamed pointing at the cave. I looked and saw two silhouettes running towards us. Then the figures appeared. It was Eddie and Patricia?!

_**Eddie's POV**_

"FOR GOD'S SAKE ALL WE WANTED WAS CANDY" I screamed. Patricia and I arrived at the end of the cave and ran outside. "WHERE'S NINA?" Jerome yelled. "Someone grabbed her" I said panting. "ALIENS!" Alfie yelled. "More like Eric" I mumbled. "Mr. Sweet did this?" Mara questioned. "And Jason" Patricia muttered. "And who?!" Joy asked. Then we all heard a earsplitting scream.

_**Mystery Person's POV**_

I was running. Running after them. I would never catch up in time. If only they knew what we were planning.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm running out of ideas. I'll update Anubis 101 Camping Trip soon. Right now I'm working on a new story that doesn't have to do with 'Real People'.**


	8. We need To help us

**Sorry I haven't uploaded recently. I am going to post a new story called 'Misunderstanding'. I don't own House Of Anubis but I do own my obsession with Brad Kavanagh. I WILL MARRY HIM ONE DAY!**

**_Nina's POV_**

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. Whoever grabbed me put me down. "Calm down" a voice said. I turned around and I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me. It was...

_**Amber's POV**_

MY SHOES ARE RUINED! Patricia owes me big time...

_**Joy's POV**_

"What are we going to do?!" I asked. "There's one person who can save Nina" Jerome said. "Aliens" Alfie said. "No you idiot. We need to ask..." Patricia said'

**_Mystery Person's POV_**

I need to get to them fast. They don't know what they have gotten themselves into...

**Amber makes absolutely NO sense whatsoever. Sorry if this chapter is suckish and or short.**


	9. It's You!

**Sorry I haven't uploaded recently. I lost my laptop but I found it! Also I am working on Anubis 101 Camping Trip and 3 new stories! If you have any OC ideas pm me. I don't own House Of Anubis.**

**_3rd Person POV_**

No one knew the circumstances of what has happened. Patricia seeing Jason (bad), Mr. Sweet trying to kill Eddie and Patricia (really bad), someone taking Nina AGAIN (extremely bad), and a person in a black hoodie taking Nina's locket! But, let's see what's happening with Nina right now...

_**Nina's POV  
**_"I-It's you?" I said with confusion and mostly shock. But for some reason I felt like braking down into laughter. I really couldn't believe who was in front of me. It was Gustav?!

_**Eddie's POV**_

We were standing outside waiting for a sign of Nina to come running out of the cave. But instead we found none other than...

**_3rd Person's POV_**

"RUFUS?!" everyone screamed.

**Sorry it was short. I'll keep this story going past Halloween. I myself didn't expect to write Gustav as the person to have Nina. Don't worry. I'll have more people who will truly shock you.**


	10. I Hate Halloween!

**Here it is. Chapter 10. I don't own own House Of Anubis. **

_3rd_Person POV

Fabian pulled out his cellphone to light up the cave. He shone it all around. He then attempted to call Nina. He could hear the ringing coming from...

Mystery Person's POV

"looking for this?" I asked. Fabian turned around to face me. "Jasper?!" He screamed.

Nina's POV

"Jasper?!" someone screamed. I was about to scream but I felt a piercing sting on my neck. Then everything became blurry. I HATE HALLOWEEN!


	11. Finale Part 1

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in like... forever. I don't own House Of Anubis.**

**_Nina's POV_**

I woke up to see figures surrounding me. "She's up!" I heard someone exclaim. Soon my vision was clear. "Guys!" I Screamed. I jumped up and hugged everyone. "What happened?" I asked. "You were taken like 50 times!" Joy exclaimed.

_**3rd Person POV**_

All of a sudden gunshots rang through the night. Everyone screamed. "WE NEED TO RUN!" Jerome screamed. That's what everyone did. They ran and ran until they all dropped. Luckily, when they dropped, they were at Anubis House. They got inside, closed and locked the doors, and ran into the cellar. "Crap!" Nina screeched. "WHAT NOW?" Patricia screamed back. "They have my phone AND locket!" She screeched. She was about to run up the stairs, but Alfie grabbed her just in time. "WE ARE STAYING DOWN HERE!" He screamed at Nina. All of a sudden there was a sound of a door opening. Nina ran to the bookcase and put in the code. "Get in" Fabian whispered. They all got in. Then Patricia closed the door. Then, they all heard the cellar door open.

**OK. This is all I have. Hope you like it!**


	12. Finale Part 2

**Ok. Here is Halloween Finale Part 2. All the victims of the Sandy Hook Elementary School Shooting are in my prayers. I hope you like it. I don't own House Of Anubis, but I do own 1 cop's name and my brand new obsession with Hunter Hayes.**

**_3rd Person POV  
_**The footsteps ended. Everyone was in the study, being as quiet as possible, hoping that whoever was walking down the stairs wouldn't know where they were. Nina on the other hand, had a plan to go upstairs and at least try to call the authorities **(What a fancy word)**.

"Does anyone have reception?" Mick asked, thinking in his head that if he had reception he could call and order a pizza.

"No" Patricia said right away.

"I have an idea. How about I sneak upstairs and try to call the cops?" Nina asked.

"Alone?" Fabian asked, worrying about Nina's safety.

"Yeah. I'll be fine" Nina said, patting Fabian's arm.

"It's a good idea. Maybe we'll get out of this alive." Alfie said.

"I'll go with her." Jerome offered.

"And why is that?" Fabian shot back.

"If the phone downstairs isn't working, maybe we could try the old library." Jerome said.

"Fine, but you need to hurry." Fabian said, now worried about Jerome's safety.

_**Nina's POV**_

I opened the study door warily. Jerome and I silently walked up the stairs. As we reached the top, he silently opened to the cellar door. I then walked alone to the phone on the small mahogany **(THAT IS MAHOGANY!)** table. I picked it up, waiting for the dial tone. Then I noticed the line was cut.

"Fuck" I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked, running to my side.

"The fucking line is cut" I said, ready to scream.

"What now?" Jerome asked, a frown upon his face.

"Well. I'm surprised you haven't come up with a plan." a voice said, sounding close to where Jerome and I were standing. I turned around to Rufus Zeno, Eric Sweet, and Jason Winkler.

"Well we didn't think you mother fuckers would come after us" Jerome said.

"We have something for you." Jason said, sliding a pistol to my feet. I slowly bent down and picked it up.  
"Why?" I questioned.

"Well, there's 5 people and 4 guns. You might think what's gonna happen to the one without a gun. Well, that's the joy of it all." Rufus said, smiling with a twisted grin.

"Let's see if Ms. Martin will have the guts to shoot first" Eric said.

"Nina. Think about what you are doing" Jerome pleaded.

"I'm not shooting." I said.  
"What if we did this to your precious friend" Vera said, pointing the gun at Jerome.

"You wouldn't" I shot back. Then there was a shot. Next thing I knew, Jerome was on the floor.

"Oh I would" Vera said, obviously having fun.

"Don't shoot" Jerome mumbled. Defying what he said, I fired 3 shots. One hitting Vera, Eric, and Rufus. Then there was another shot. This time, it hit me.

_**Fabian's POV**_

There were 5 gunshots. "No, no,no. They have to be ok, right?" Mara said.

"It couldn't have been them! It had to be the police!" I said, hoping my Nina couldn't be hurt. We all ran out of the study, and up the stairs.

"THE DOOR IS LOCKED!" Mara screamed.

"The key is on the step" a voice on the other side of the door said. Eddie picked up the key and opened the door.

**So. One more chapter left. Then I'll make an epilogue. If you want me to write a story about a certain topic PM me. Seriously. Hunter Hayes's voice is beautiful.**


End file.
